


Restart

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ends in danchael, just an fyi, starts with mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think we should go back to being just friends."</p><p>Michael scrunched his eyes closed, cursing himself for agreeing to stay in that night instead of going out to eat like they typically did. Of course Gavin would be too much of a coward to break up with him in public. At least he had the decency to do it after they had takeout.</p><p>"Of course you do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Something was wrong. Or, if Michael was to be entirely truthful, something had been wrong for quite a while now. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Gavin chatted happily with a girl at the bar they were at. Nothing Michael really had to be worried about, but the fact that it was happening at all was worrisome enough. A few weeks ago Gavin would've never thought to ignore Michael for a stranger, but here he was now, chatting her up like he was ready to take her out on the town.

He nursed his beer, unable to bring himself to go over and butt in, but also unable to look away from the infuriating scene. So he sat there, tearing at his fraying bottle label and waiting for the man who was supposed to be his boyfriend to pay some attention to him. It came his way, eventually, but only after Gavin talked the girl's ear off for a good ten minutes more. The bored, or was that disappointed, look on the Brit's face was more than enough to assure Michael that Gavin was plenty ready to end the night early.

Finishing off his fourth beer in a half hour, he leaned close and let his head rest on Gavin's shoulder, silently praising the gods that he wasn't shook off.

"Michael, you doughnut, you drank too fast. How can I keep up with that?"

His voice was playful, but Michael had trouble replying in a similar tone.

"Well I didn't have much to distract me from drinking."

Words were mumbled, but not yet slurred, meaning it was the perfect time to get Michael back home and not have to stay. Michael knew that, perhaps partially why he hadn't really policed his drinking, at least Gavin still cared enough to make sure he didn't choke on vomit when he slept. Watching over his drunk ass was one of the few forms of affection Gavin bestowed on him, so fuck if he wouldn't abuse that a little.

But he hadn't made the cut, he knew Gavin could tell when he was at his limit or not, and Michael hadn't gotten quite there.

"Michael, I think you've had enough bevs tonight, let's get you home."

"Will you stay over?"

His tone teetered on that edge of hopeful and desperate, almost enough to goad Gavin into an instant yes, but the word stalled on his tongue, no reply as he stood up.

"Maybe."

That was a no. Michael wouldn't ask again, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to tiptoe the desperate line without tripping into it this time. So he kept his mouth shut and relished the gentle feel of Gavin's arm around his waist as he swayed a bit more than necessary on their walk back.

\--

"I think we should go back to being just friends."

Michael scrunched his eyes closed, cursing himself for agreeing to stay in that night instead of going out to eat like they typically did. Of course Gavin would be too much of a coward to break up with him in public. At least he had the decency to do it after they had takeout.

"Of course you do."

He muttered, his voice breathy and almost unrecognizable to himself. His throat felt tight, and his face hot as he tried not to dip straight into a panic attack. Gavin was staring at his lap with the look of a kid who'd been forced to admit he wet the bed. Embarrassed, guilty, and somewhat angry for having had to say the thing that was clear to all involved. His hands were folded tightly together, keeping himself from fiddling with his phone like he often did during awkward conversations. At least he knew that much was inappropriate.

"Why, Gav? Was I not good enough? Am I an asshole, o-or unattractive, or-"

"Michael, stop, stop! It's none of that, really. It's not you, it's me."

Even Gavin cringed at the utter cliche that passed his lips, eyes flickering up to catch the incredulous look Michael was giving him. He didn't think someone could look so annoyed with eyes so wet.

"I know, typical line. But, I mean it. You're bloody great, Michael. Fun, and cute, and hilarious, even now you're still my boi. But I just can't afford to give you the attention you need. And don't say you don't need any, because you clearly do. I never thought you were the type to need so much affection, not that that's wrong to be, but I just... I don't think I'm the one to give it to you."

"You can't give it to me now, or is this like an ever thing?"

"I don't know, now for sure but I guess I'd have to see how I feel in the future."

"Figures you'd be so wishy-washy about it even in the end."

Michael had said that with a little laugh, but a tear rolled down his cheek and he hurriedly wiped at it. Gavin swallowed hard, finding it a bit hard to breathe himself.

"We can still be friends, right Michael? We can go back to being coworkers? I don't want to ruin Achievement Hunter for you or anything..."

"Like I'd let you ruin the best fucking job I've had. You're not that special, Gav."

He said it with another quiet laugh, forcing a bitter smile as he tried to believe his own words.

\--

Of course Gavin would be the type to suggest going back to being friends, only to ignore Michael at almost every chance he could. Michael knew it wasn't done maliciously, hell he still felt pretty awkward about it all himself, but at least he made the effort. All Gavin would do was mumble something in reply, or ignore his texts to the point that Michael eventually gave up and just left him be. The barest effort to portray a friendship was made only during videos, fans suspicious but otherwise their lack of conversation was left alone.

Michael felt almost doomed to this daily life of pain and awkwardness as it continued on a daily basis for at least a month. Gavin was slowly coming around, but it was still like walking on eggshells around him, so Michael avoided it as much as he could.

They seemed almost forever stuck in this routine until Dan came down to visit. Michael had met the army man once or twice before, when he'd come by to visit Gavin or to film some Slo Mo shots, but he'd probably said less than ten words to him in total. So it felt a little strange when he noticed Dan's eyes constantly on him, the Brit choosing to chill in the office when in the past he'd wander the building when Gavin was busy. But he stayed there all day, now and then trying to strike up conversation with whichever of the hunters was free to talk, though his attention stayed focused on Michael.

Gavin returned from the podcast a bit late, Michael the only hunter left in the room, having just finished editing a full play. The two looked pointedly away from each other as they got ready to leave, Gavin casting a glance over his shoulder at his friend who was still seated on the couch.

"Ready to leave, Dan?"

"Actually B, Michael offered to have dinner with me tonight, thought it'd be a great chance to get to know him better. Of course you could come if you want."

Michael's stricken look was more than enough to make Gavin politely decline and leave without any questions, leaving Michael and Dan alone in the office. The taller man rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly at the other.

"Sorry for imposing on you, sometimes even I need a break from my B."

The curly-haired man laughed a little, not really knowing the feeling too well himself. He'd keep Gavin to himself as much as possible had he the chance.

"It's cool. We've never really hung out and I'm always down to make new friends. Italian sound good with you?"

Dan grinned widely, and Michael found himself appreciating the charming look if only for a second.

"Sounds great."

\--

It was almost like Michael forgot how good it was to spend time with people besides Gavin. He'd always been a very friendly and easy-going person, pinning that on why he seemed to now get on so well with Dan despite this being the first time they'd ever spent more than a few minutes together. They got food at a little pizzeria down the street and then went out to a bar, Michael continuously shocked at just how easy it was to laugh again. It felt like he hadn't laughed properly in weeks.

It wasn't until they were both well into drinking that Dan spoke up about just why he'd pushed himself into Michael's evening. He didn't mention it outright, the question coming out more like an afterthought as he took a swig of beer.

"So... you doing okay after uh, everything?"

"Everything?"

"Gavin."

Michael stiffened, his eyes locking to his beer as his face flushed a little. He and Gavin agreed to keep their relationship quiet, in case it, as it had, didn't work out. They didn't want their friends to feel awkward around them like they did with each other.

"He told you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"He told you?"

 

His voice was smaller than he meant for it to be, clutching his beer a little tighter in embarrassment. He didn't want Dan to realize how much Gavin had affected him, but for him to be asking he probably knew anyway.

"Of course, idiot tells me about every bird or bloke he gets with, whether I want to know or not. Always brings me into the loop and tells me bloody everything that by the point he breaks up with them I feel the aftermath."

"Oh."

Michael looked enlightened, laughing once, then again, a bitter string of chuckles he muffled with his beer, taking a quick sip and licking his lips.

"Is that what this is? You're the cleanup crew or some shit? Gavin breaks his latest conquest's heart and sends you in to pick up the pieces?"

"No! I-I mean, kind of, but not really. Sure, I've had a few people cry on my shoulder, but only if I feel like it. Gav never asked me to talk to you, or any of them. I just sort of feel like I got the comforting ways he doesn't really have, you know? You don't have to talk about it, sorry I brought it up."

He wouldn't admit it, but he felt pretty relieved to know Gavin hadn't forced Dan to spend the evening with him or anything. It was a pretty nice feeling to have someone want to spend time with you, especially with how Gavin had made him be the one to ask to hang out.

"It's okay, sorry for jumping down your throat. I'm... kinda okay, I guess. I've pretty much gotten over him, honestly. I just hate that he still treats me so awkwardly at work, and we never hang out or text anymore. He said he wanted to go back to being friends, and I stupidly believed him."

"He does! Believe me, having seen him do this multiple times before, I assure you he does. But you know how he is, awkward and rarely the one to initiate anything. It takes him a while to get back to normal with someone he dated, most people lose their patience and just totally ignore him by now. I wouldn't blame you if you do the same. He may be my B, but I know just what sort of an arse he can be."

Michael smiled a little, trying to hide it by taking another sip but failing. He was surprised he could smile when talking about Gavin anymore. Hell, he'd smiled and laughed more tonight than he had since Gavin first broke up with him. He almost wished Dan was the one he'd dated, he didn't feel like the type to break hearts.

"Well Dan, I really appreciated the company tonight. I haven't had anyone to talk to about the whole Gavin thing, or really anyone to just chill with. It's been really nice."

"We could talk more. If you want, that is! I'm always up for a new mate, and you seem a bit less infuriating than Gav."

He said that with another charming smile, Michael returning it and ignoring the way his heart felt like it was racing. Dan held out his phone, the contact screen open.

"Give me your number. I promise I won't ignore your texts."

Michael hesitated for just a moment before taking it and typing in his phone number, handing it back with a little smirk.

"I'll hold you to that."

\--

It was surprising how easily he and Gavin slipped back to normal after another few weeks. He let Gavin be, and slowly the Brit seemed to treat him kindly again. They were friends again after two months, and Gavin called him his boi again a week after that. Though he had missed Gavin terribly, he'd been getting gently consoled for that past month from another Brit; Dan. The two became texting buddies once Dan went back to England, even playing online together now and then.

If Gavin ever noticed the two in games together, he didn't act like it. In fact, Dan said he hardly mentioned Michael when they talked, which Michael took as him getting used to the fact that they were broken up now. Neither realized there was any other meaning to Gavin warming back up to him. Rather than that, Dan and Michael were starting to figure out that their feelings to each other might have been teetering on more than friendly now, though neither had admitted it yet.

They danced around the subject until Dan came back to do some Slo Mo videos a month later. Gavin watched in silent surprised when Michael and Dan gave each other a warm greeting, hugging lightly and chatting like they were old pals. He didn't mention it, but he couldn't help notice when Dan blew him off the second night to hang out with Michael.

Michael and Dan went out to dinner like they had a couple months ago, going to a movie afterwards before heading back to Michael's for some late night bevs. They sat on the couch together, each holding a mostly-forgotten drink in their hands as they stole looks at each other between pretending to watch TV. Eventually Dan moved first, grabbing Michael's drink and setting it on the coffee table with his. Michael turned his head towards him, watching with curious eyes.

"Normally I'd just kiss the life out of you already, but seeing as you're my best mate's ex and all, I thought I'd run it by you first."

Stunned for a second, Michael flushed and smiled a little, leaning in.

"Do whatever you like."

Dan bit back a groan at the ideas the simple invitation brought to mind, leaving them alone to focus purely on cupping Michael's face and kissing him with as much passion and tenderness as he could combine in one kiss.

\--

It was a few days later when he finally got around to drinking with Gavin, the two going out after finishing their latest Slo Mo shoot. Gavin was focused more on drinking over conversation, downing a few beers as fast as he could, clearly planning to get himself drunk so he could talk about something serious. He'd always been the type to have trouble confronting something without a drink.

Dan didn't stop him, taking his time and finishing off almost three beers by the time Gavin got down five. The skinnier Brit was staring at Dan hard, as though he was looking for something specific.

"Are you hard for Michael?"

He asked after almost a minute of silence, making Dan choke on a swig of beer. The larger of the two coughed hard, wiping his mouth as he stared at his best friend, unsure of how to answer.

"...Yeah."

Was all he went with in the end, but it seemed to be enough. Gavin frowned deeply, staring at the mostly full bottle in his hand, unsure of how to proceed.

"I slept with him."

That got his attention. Gavin looked up, pulling a shocked face as Dan now took the chance to look elsewhere.

"We're dating now, we agreed about it yesterday."

"That's bloody messed up, it is."

Gavin grumbled, Dan locking eyes with him and glaring.

"You're one to talk. At least I'm not scared of commitment, I won't dump him when things get too 'heavy'."

He made air quotes and thickened his accent, mocking how Gavin always spoke of his exes when he first broke up with them. Gavin flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"I'd never date one of your exes, that's not right."

"I don't care if you do, why do you care if I do?"

"Why Michael?! Go for an older one, for Christ's sake. I was just..."

"Just what?"

"I was just falling for him again..."

Dan froze at that, shock clearly portrayed on his face. Never had Gavin fallen back in love with one of his exes before. He hadn't thought Michael would be different, and he had really liked him so he took the chance, not expecting Gavin to have ever felt so strongly against it. His lips were pressed into a tight frown, a sympathetic glint to his eyes as he stared at his best friend.

"I love you B, you know that. But I'm not gonna give Michael up now. You had your chance with him, and you wasted it. I couldn't bear to see him upset again if you happened to lose interest again. And I know that it's not fair for Michael either."

Gavin's frown deepened, breaking Dan's stare and casting a forlorn glance at his bottle.

"I know... I've got to stop playing with people's hearts. I keep acting like it's a bloody video game, like I can restart every time I get too far and get too scared to keep going."

"I won't let you restart with Michael, but maybe the next time you fall for someone, you'll hold off on pushing that restart button, eh?"

Gavin nodded, though the sour look on his face didn't change. Dan didn't say anything else, sitting there quietly as his best friend drowned his regrets in more beer.


End file.
